


Love Is You

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declan Donnelly had a surprise for his boyfriend Ant McPartlin and he needed Britain's Got Talent 2016 contestant Richard Jones to help him with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Love Is You"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9wifTvntzA) by Robbie Williams.
> 
> This story is complete fiction. I'm pretty sure this would never happen. These words belong to me, as well as my own imagination.
> 
> Ant and Dec are already a couple in this fic and there may be friend of theirs who makes an appearance. I wrote it from Dec's point of view.

It was time for the last contestant of the Britain's Got Talent 2016 final: magician Richard Jones.  
I asked Richard earlier on in the week to help me out with a surprise I planned for my boyfriend and best friend of many years, Ant McPartlin, and Richard told me he would use my surprise for his act.

"Next up is an act that blew everyone away at his audition and then he did it all over again when he won the third semi-final on Tuesday," Ant said to the camera.  
"He is the military magic man who's full of surprises. It's Richard Jones!" I finished.  
They showed Richard's video on the big screen, while the magician prepared his act at the judges desk.  
I got a bit nervous, because I would surprise Ant in a few minutes time.  
"Are you all right?" my best mate asked me while he massaged my shoulders.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied as I gave Anthony a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, you know."  
My boyfriend smiled at me. "I love you even more, Decky."  
Richard's video finished and we looked into our camera to link to the magician.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Richard Jones," Ant said.

"Good evening judges. I've got a plastic roll in my hand and I need a ring to put in the roll. Dec, could you please come over here to hold this roll for me?" Richard asked me.  
I walked towards the judges desk and the magician gave me the roll. "Can I please borrow your ring as well, Dec?"  
I gave Richard the promise ring Ant got me when we were 18 years old. My ring disappeared in the plastic roll.  
Richard smiled. "Don't worry, you'll have your ring back by the end of the act. I'll also put a folded piece of paper in there, which we'll need later.  
The folded paper also disappeared in the roll.

"Simon, I've got here several pieces of paper. There's a pronoun written on every piece. I would like you to say stop while I'm flicking through the pieces," Richard Jones said to Simon as he flicked through the pieces of paper.  
"Stop," Simon said at one point. There was the pronoun "me" on the first piece.  
The head judge said stop again and that piece said "you".  
"If you please could remember those two words, Simon: me and you," Richard said. "Amanda, I've got a copy of your book and I'll be flicking through the pages and I would like you to say stop whenever you like."  
Amanda waited a few moments. "Stop."  
"All right, Amanda. Could you please read the first word on this page, page 98, out loud?"  
Amanda hold her book and stared at page 98. "The first word is marry."  
"Thank you, Amanda, please remember that word," Richard commented. "Alesha, I've got a list of numbers in combination with a list of words. Could you please pick a number between 1 and 50?"  
"I'm going with the number 14," Alesha replied.  
The magician gave Alesha the list of numbers and words. "What's the word that belongs to the number 14?"  
"Will is the word that belongs to number 14."  
"Very good. A very important word to remember, Alesha," Richard said. "For the last word, which is actually a name, I'm going to ask you David to say stop while I'm flicking through this pile of pieces of paper."  
The military magic man flicked through the several pieces of paper before David stopped him. "Could you please read this name out loud and don't forget to remember it?"  
"It says Ant McPartlin," David laughed.

"Let's recap all these words. Alesha, what was your word?" Richard asked.  
"Will."  
The contestant looked at Simon. "Simon, what was your second word?"  
"You."  
"Amanda, what about your word?" Richard said.  
"Marry."  
"Simon, your first word please?"  
"Me."  
"And then the name you had to remember, David?"  
"Ant McPartlin."

"Dec, could you repeat those five words?" Richard asked me.  
I smiled. "Will you marry me, Ant McPartlin?"  
"Could you please open the roll for me, Dec?  
I opened the roll and I gave the object to the magician.  
"I put two objects in the roll at the beginning of the act. A folded piece of paper and Dec his ring," Richard said.  
He revealed the folded paper and my ring.  
"Here's your ring back, Dec," the magic man commented. "Could you please unfold the paper and read what's written on it?"  
I unfolded the paper and turned it towards the camera. "It says will you marry me Ant McPartlin."  
All four judges and the entire audience applauded loud.  
"Dec, is the roll empty?" Richard asked.  
I shook the plastic roll and there was a sound like there was another object in it. "No, it isn't empty."  
"Please reveal the last object in the roll."  
I held the plastic roll upside down and an engagement ring fell out.

"Ant, could you please walk on stage?" I asked my boyfriend who stood at the side at the stage where we always stood during an act.  
Anthony walked onto the big stage. "What's going on?"  
I walked towards the stage with the ring in my hand and I grabbed Ant's hand when I got there. "Anth, we've been friends for twenty-seven years and we've been in a relationship for twenty-five. I think we're ready for the next step in our relationship, love."  
Ant grinned widely.  
"I asked Richard to help me out with this and you can say it worked out. I love you so much, Anthony, that it hurts me when you're not around," I smiled. "I can't lose you, baby, I don't know what I would do without you, I don't think I'm able to live my life without you. You're the reason why my heart keeps beating. You're the reason why I wake up with a smile every time we wake up next to each other, although I can be very grumpy in the early mornings."  
There was a tear running down Ant's cheek.  
"I don't think I could ever thank you enough for everything you do for me. And yeah, people may say you have a big forehead, but I don't care about those people. I think your forehead is one of your many flaws and you're definitely my perfect boyfriend. No one could ever take you away from me," I got down on one knee and I pointed the engagement ring towards Anthony. "My dearly loved boyfriend and best mate, will you marry me Ant McPartlin?"  
Ant nodded quick as he wiped his happy tears away. "Of course I wanna marry you, you silly."  
I pulled my fiancé into a tight embrace after I got up to put the ring around his right ring finger. The engagement ring was almost the same as the promise ring I've been wearing for twenty years.  
"I love you to bits, pet," Ant said. "Thank you so much for being part of my live for already twenty-seven years, love."

"Just kiss already!" David shouted.  
Ant and I both laughed out loud. "Come here with those beautiful lips of yours, Decky."  
I quickly licked my lips before I leaned it. A long and passionate kiss followed.  
"Guys, if you could please stop kissing, so we can get on with the show," Simon said impatiently. "Because Richard here deserves some comments on his act."  
"Sorry," we both blushed as we let go of each other.

Ant and I walked hand in hand backstage as we were waiting for the result show to began.  
"Hey boys!" someone shouted through the corridor.  
We looked behind us and familiar person was walking up to us. It was our mate Robbie Williams.  
Rob hugged us both. "Congratulations! It took you long enough to propose, Dec. But I thought Ant would be the one who proposed."  
"That doesn't say anything. You didn't propose yourself either," I cheekily replied.  
"I was joking you know," Rob said.  
"We know," Ant responded.  
Ant and I spend some time alone in our dressing room before we had to be back on stage.

We opened the result show successfully and we got to the part to the announcement of the guest performer.  
"Time now though for tonight's special guest. Very excited. It's the fantastic Robbie Williams," I announced.  
A short clip about Rob was shown on the big screen.  
"Performing his new single Love Is You. Please welcome Mr Robbie Williams," Ant took over when the clip finished and Robbie started singing after the announcement.

 ** _"If life is a shrine, I'll hold contempt for the divine_**  
**_If not for my spine, I wouldn't see it through_**

 ** _Now I like the peaks and waiting for a heart to speak_**  
**_Ogres and freaks sold love to you_**

 ** _Cause love is you, love is what you put me through_**  
**_I am lost, you are too, love is you_**

 ** _One minute you're fine, then love would go and change its mind_**  
**_I have lost all this truth, loving you"_**

Rob finished his song and Ant and I walked back on stage to have a little chat with our guest.  
"Good evening, Rob," I said as I hugged our friend.  
"Great to have you here, mate," Ant commented while he hugged Robbie as well.  
The singer smiled. "Thanks for having me. Congratulations by the way. When do I receive the wedding invitation?"  
Ant and I laughed as a respond. "Tell us something about your new single, which you just sang. Who is the song about, Rob?" I asked.  
Robbie smiled. "I wrote this song as a gift for my amazing husband. He picks me up when I fall down. He is always there for me, if I need him or not."  
"So, where's my song, Anth?" I grinned.  
"Do you want me to sing Love And Devotion, Perfect or some Eternal Love?" Ant laughed. "We've written tons of love songs, you know."  
"I was joking," I reacted as I wrapped an arm around my fiancé.  
"I know. That's why I love you so much for asking me to marry you," Anthony said as he kissed my lips.  
"Get a room you two," Simon said out loud.  
I smirked widely. "We would love to get a room, Simon, but we have a show to run."

Richard Jones got the most votes out of all the acts and won the tenth series of Britain's Got Talent.  
I led my fiancé towards our dressing room and I closed the door behind us. We were finally able to get a room, like Simon wanted us to.


End file.
